A Vampire's Story
by MePinkGirl
Summary: If your a SasuSaku fan,You'll like it ; Genre: romance,humor,comedy,action,advature,drama,suspance,everything you want. Rated M just to be safe. Summary: Will the young vampire learn to love and will he forgive and fight?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hi^_^This is MePinkGirl, you can call me...Patty =D**

**This isen't my first story,and galdly not the least,But this is my first story posted on fanfiction =D**

** I hope you'll like it and i'm sorry for the bad spelling.**

**Also,If you would want to Read this story with the music and openings for a better efect,I would sudgest you to visit my homepage on youtube know as well mepinkgirl or tipe in the search banner on youtube, "A Vampire's Story" by mepinkgirl,and you'll surely fined it ^_^**

**Tittle:A Vempires Story**

**Author:MePinkGIrl**

**Beta Author:1230(from YouTube)**

**Genre: Horror,Romance,Adventure,Drama,Comedy**

DISCLAMER: I Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter I: Prologue

_In a far,far away Land...Across the Ocean,in the middle Of the Carpatic Maountains...in a little village from Romania named Transilvania...there was a caste...where you could say that in in the middle age the lived a verry feared vapire familly...they now in these days say that there didn't ever exist vampires or that the Uchiha familly ever existed...but you know...every familly had some encestores...even tho' the legend says that the vampires were gone from the face of the earth becouse one of them had been a traitor and killd all of the vampires...all of them exept one of them...if you want me to cantinue this story you'll have to listen carefully becuz...this is the true story of the Vampires...The Uchiha Vapires History...or as the people of the village called them,becouse they were a verry respected familly,and a verry powerfull at the same time,every one that stole something,they had to cut the man's hand that grabed the stole object...and if he comited a crime...then that man was killed in a painfull and long torture,and becuz they wore bleeding verry much they named that familly Dracula...(the real name was Uchiha)...For now on...just the old ones know about this and they are talling it to thair grandghildren in hope for them to belive what they say and to pass it on..._


	2. Chapter 2 The Profetsy

**Ok so this is the profesy, the next chapter will be the begining =)**

**Tittle:A Vampire's Story **

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: MePinkGirl**

**Beta Author: 1230(From youtube)**

**Genre: Drama,Romance  
**

**DISCLAMER: I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**_Notice: I will write every chapter's genre, and In care there's a lemon I'll worn you before the chaper starts in case you don't like them._  
**

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter II:The profetsy

As i was saying...there is a profesy that is verry long and hard to understand...so i'll say it short..."as the young girl meets the vampire...they fall in love at the first singhn but the vampire is stuborn...becuz of an accident the girl is about to die...and it depends just on the vampire if he will save her life by giveing her his blood and tansforming the girl into a vampire as well or he could just leave her die in front of him becuz of his stuborness"

But this is a long way till the prophesy will be complited becuz,when the profesy will be completed the young Vampire and the Human Girl will defet the killer of the Vampire clan and will restore it...but the question is if the profetsy is going to be or not...if you want to know then...you'll have to belive every word i say...cuz i know what i'm saying...There is the true profetsy that is verry mixt up becus some parts were lost in time...but the past century as you know the vampires life is forever but there is a way to kill a vampire...but i will put that in when the time comes and as well this profetsy is descoverd,but not the haire of the Vampires yet...and the profetsy says:

_ "Long from now on..._

_ The vampires will be for long gone..._

_ Just a single survaivor will be..._

_ The haire of the Uchiha familly_

_ And for him to revenge his Clan,_

_ His Brother will have to kill..._

_ As his life depends on this His love is shatred to pieces_

_(__Unknown)_

_ A little sparkel in his heart _

_ Will bring them in one part_

_ With sparkling pink haire_

_ And eyes like emeralds_

_ Will guaide the prince of darkness_

_ From the deepest flames of Hell_

_ To the brightest shade of light_

_ of Heaven_

_ (The Unknown Parts) _

_ Shes a Angel from above_

_ Hes a Demon from undergrownd_

_ Light and Darkness_

_ Tow thing so different..._

_ Acomplish eachother,_

_ With her pure blood_

_ The Vampire will taste_

_ And realise shes the one_

_ That he can thrust"_


	3. Chapter 3 The beginning

This is the beginning =D

Tittle: A Vampire's Story

Chapter: 3

Author:MePinkGirl

Beta Author:1230(From YouTube)

Genre: Friendship

DISCLAMER: I Do Not Own Naruto!

Text-Normal writeing

_Text_-toughts

**Text**-yelling,emphetaisis

**_Enjoy.._**

* * *

Chapter III:The begining

Now enough with the story and lets get to the action if we want to know what happend...

"It was a stormy night...in Romania...Everywere...

In Romania's Capital,Bucharest,at the airport Henry Cuand,a plane had landed from Japan.

In the first calss airplane,descents a pink hared girl with big green eyes like emeralds,into the arivels section to waith for her luggage at the luggage band,after like 10 minutes of wathing for her luggage she goes to the Lost And Found loggage office where the pink hared girl saw a blong girl with blue eyes,her haire was in a high ponytaile and she had a few strains of the glden-blond haire in her faice past her forehead ill her jwaline,and she reminded her about a fiened of hers that moved long ago into a different countery and never hered something from her for the past 7 years.

_She looks familliar_ thot the pink haird"Excuse me Miss but,I lost my Luggage..."

"Oh yas Of course, may i know your name and see you passport?"The blonde girl asked sweetly and the pink hared girl handed her,her passepor as she said her name

"*hands her the passeport*My name is Sakura Haruno"As the Blond hered her name and looked better at her she said:

"O-oh m-m-my God!**Billboard brow!**"The blonh head screamd

"ugh...What...?...?"

Sakura said in conffusionright as she began haveing a flashback

_"I'm sorry billboard brow...but i really have to go with my familly...but I promise well see eachother...even if it is gonna be ten years from now...well see eachother" Said a blond haired girl aorund her 12'fs_

"Omg!Ino-Ping!"Sakura said as tears of joy and happyness started to roll down her face when she realised that the persone standing in front of her was her BFFL Ino

"Yah thats me bollboard brow,but what are you doing here?"Ino ascked confused

"Well I'm here to continue my collage but it dosen't start for 2 month from now so I wanted to get used to this howl new thing ... se here I am..." Sakura smiled as she looked at her blond haire friend.

"Well from today I have hollydays 2 months so...wanna spend some time togheter...I mean...We havent seen eachother for 10 years,I mean when we were kids they took us apart for 1h and we had to tell eachother so much of what happend and now i wonder how long will it teack for us to say what happend in 10 years"Ino sayd jocking

"Yeah..."Sakura agreed as she rememberd the good old days when the werw kind,without ony proglemes...

"Soooo you know Romanian...?" Sakura asked smungly gesturing with her eyebrows at her best friend

"Yeah...want me to teach you?" Said a verry confident Ino

"If it dosen't botter you...?" Said SAkura as a metted of fact,knowing alerady what her blue eyed friend's answer will be

"Ok now what do you wanna know...?"Asked a grinning Ino

"Well for start I wanna Know how do you say "yes"?"Asked a verry thoughtfull Sakura

"Yes you say : Da" Said Ino

"Da?is that correct?"a trying sakura asked as she tryed to copy the exact moves of her friends mouth to reproduce the same sounds.

"Perfect" Ino said in a porud manner

"and now do you seay no,thank you,hello...-"asked a curiouse Sakura,Wanting to learn as much as possible

"Woow Sakura teack it easy...no-nu,thank you-multumesc,and hello-buna"Said Ino trying to translate for her friend

"ugh...nu,multumesc,buna"Repaterd Sakura as best as possible.

"that was great!"Ino Congratulated Sakura for teh begining

"thanx"Said sakura as she smiled

"Sooo why did you come here"Asked Ino as she handled some papers on her desk.

"I lost my luggage dummy" Sakura laughft,as she pointed at the lost luggage banner"why would I be here if not to fined my luggage"

"Oh haah verry funny billboard brow,now how dose it look?"Asked a playfully annouyd Ino

"Well It's red with pink cherry blossomes on it and theres a..."Sakura got rudely interupted by Ino

"Ok to meack it easyer tell me the number of you luggage" Said inno grinning as she saw a vain popping on sakura's not so big anymore forhead.

"oh...ok it's 0225501,Pig!"Said Sakura as she stuck her tongue out at her piggy friend

"uh-huh...done! Ok now here is it,now come with me Sakura..."Ino said and made Sakura a sighn to come after her,after like 2 minutes of walking they enterd a verry big room where in a corner was her luggage,she goes up to her luggage,pics it up,and then Ino waves for her to continue moveing.

"Thx foe helping me fined my luggage,Pig!" Said Sakura in a playfull way

"No Problem BillBoard Brow,What are friends for? And I do work here don't I?" Said ino as she laughed.

"So DO you have anywhare to stay?"Asked a knowing Ino.

"Well Actually,No I don't have anywhare to stay,I was thinking about a hotel.."Trailed off Sakura as Ino,yet againe rudely interupter her

"Don't even think about it billboard brow,your staying with me" Said Ino in a demanding tone

"OMG!Thx alot Ino"Said Sakura as she hugged teh breath out of a nearly asfixeated Ino.

" N-no Prob..Sak..Pleas..Let..Go..can't..brea-ATH" Said Ino as Sakura realised what she was doing and let go of her friend

"Oopsy..hehe" Said a giggling Sakura to a panting Ino who glared.

As they exit the airoport,Ino took Sakura to her car,unlock it and put Sakura's Luggage in the back,Sakura climbed into the passegers seet in the front next to the dryvers seet,next to Ino.

As Ino got into the car she turned it on and drove to Romania's Capital,Bucharest,they would be there in about an hour,but it had passed by just like 5 minutes cuz when youre gone like 10 years you have what to tell.

They soon arrived at Ino's aprtment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyd the first reald chapter, Don't forget to review...tell me what you think and if you like it...I tried my best..**

**thx for readind !^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Trip To The Mall

**Hi ^_^ good to know you like my story so far,I'm sorry for teh bad spelling or if you don't like my story,But if you don't like it,then why read it?**

**Tittle:A Vampire's story**

**Chapter:4**

**Author: MePinkGirl**

**Beta Author: 1230(From YouTube)**

**Genre: Comedy,Suspance.**

_**DISCLAMER: I SO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

**Enjoy...**

**Please Review =D  
**

* * *

Chapter IV:The Trip To The Mall

"Wow this city is beatifull..." Said Sakura in amezament

"Yeah,wait till you'll see Bucharest Mall,Mall Vitan,or The Plazza,Or Plazza Cotroceni"

"Really,are we going there to?wait,whare to?"Asked Sakura a bit confused

"Yeah we are going in Mall Vitan,'Cuz that's the colsest place,and I know you're kind of tired"Said Ino in a matter of fact tone.

"Yay,And I'm not so tired.."

While they were talking,they arrived at ino's place.

She lived In a 10 story bulding,she got the 3rd flor,becouse she is afraid of hights,apartment 15,as they enterd the elevateur, Ino was searching for her kyes,and after like 5 minutes of cursing and groaning she found then in her favorite D&G bag,unloocked the door and enterd the apartment.

"Welcome,please,Meack yourself feel like home!" Said Ino,Knowing she diden't even have to say it,for sakura to do exactly as she told.

"Awww,thank you Pig,you have a really nice place' Said sakura as she adimired the stylish decoretions and the warm colors the walls were painted in,and how the textures of the furniture and mamaezing colours melted into eachother into hurmony.

"So,Meack yousefl at home, I'll show you your room when we get back,if you want to change the bathroom si the the door on the right wall next to the plasma. meanwhile,I'll come some friends I want you to meet and go to tne Mall,ok?" Said Ino In a verry entuziastic voice,gesturing and meacking faces.

"asdfghjkl-Bearth Ino breath,I got it ok? now I'm gonna use the bathroom "said Sakura as she enterd the bathroom with a set of clothes in her arms,and closed the door.

After Sakura had changed from A cherry red shirt,with beep green trusers and some black comvers,to a silver strapless tube dress,underneath was a freely pink skirt that reached her middle tight,she had arm warming made out of fishnet,her hair was ties in two loose pig tailes(llike tsunade's ) tied with red ribon,an to top it all of some discreet meackup.

"So who do I look Ino-pig?" Asked Sakura while twriling in front of her

"OMFG! UR HOTT!" Said Ino as she got a blush from Sakura

"Come on,Hurry up! I wanna go to the Mall"

It was Ino's turn to dress (from her naruto shippuuden ninja ataire) into a purple, top that reveald a verry generouse amaount of clavage,some skinny geans and purple high heels, she put on some meack up,let her hair that reached her lower back loose,grabed her purple purce that matched her purple high heels and she was ready.

"Aww you are so gonna like it here billboard brow!"

"Im shoure I will Ino-Pig"Said Sakura as a evil smile crosed her face"Soo..do you have someone?"she said gestureing with her eyesbrows

"What do you mean billboard brow?" Said Ino in a ok-now-i'm-scrwed tipe of voice

"Don't play dumb with me you Pig! you know verry well what I mean!" Said Sakura in a attacking manner

"Ok,Ok You got me...no need to slit my thoard for it" Said Ino in a laughing-jocking-not-really kind of way.

"ohh yes I do,Now do,Tell,Everything" Said Sakura in a warning way.

Sakura:every thing,hau he looks,how old is and but non the less and the very importent thing,how long have you two been together;Sakura said in a verry antuziastyk voice

Ino:Ok,so his name is Shikamaru Nara,he's verry lazy,he has a bit of a long haire and he puts it in a high pony taile sometimes or he lets it loose and dresses in a repper,hes verry hot,hes like 19 years old,oh yah and we have a gang,it's like crazy,in the gang are Naruto Uzumachi,a bolnd haired-blue eyed hiperactive clumsy idiotic,ramen obssesd freack and so verry hot,then there is Hinata Hyuuga,shes a reven long indiga haired with pearl white eyes girl,shy,not much to say abaout her...just that she is the nicest and sweetest persone you'll ever meet,oh and she likes Naruto,but don't tell him,we all promised Hinata not to tell him,she said she'll tell him when she is ready-

"But diden't Naruto figured shed like's his?"Asked Sakura about the Blond haired boy

"Well...no. He's just that suped,the word for his idiocy hasen't even invented yet,but he's a great friend"

"Aa.."Said Sakure,signaling that she understood what her friend was refering too.

Ino:so there are Naruto,Hinata,there is Neji-Hinata's cousine,he's an emotionless basterd,he's a tottal oposite of Hinata-chan,and they share the familly name,you could swear that the name is a pure coincedence becuz of the attitude and all but you can tell that they are related becouse of thayr eyes,they are the same colour,he has borwn long lowse haire, and ther's Tenten,she has brown haire put up ito two buns mickey mouse style,she has brown haire,she is kind,sweet,but don't get her pissed off...hmm...lets see...oh and theres a strange guy named Sai,he has problems with his emotions 'cuz his familly threated him verry badly and hes now marcked for life,when he turned 18 he ran from home,and met Naruto and now he has a job and a apartment,but at first he lived with Naruto like 2 and a hlaf years and Naruto helpd him fined a job...

Aww...Poor thing,I feel sorry for him,no one deserves such treatment!" Said Sakura in a sad voice.

"Let me finish..."Said Ino turning to Sakura.

"Ugh ok...?"

"Sai is a black hared-onxy-eyed guy and as I was saying he has problems with his emotions and he dosen't know verry well how to speack to peapole,he calls me beautifull*blush*,he calls Naruto dick-less,Hinata and Neji withe eyed freacks,Tenten mickey mouse and that pisses her off,oh and ashikamaru ass I think from lazy ass..and thats all..." Ino said in thot to be sure that no one was left behaind

" I wonder how Is he goin to cell me " Said sakura laughing and thinking "_Goregeouse for sure"_

"Yeah I was wondering the exact same thing"and they both start leaughing

"Are we there yet?" asked a impatient emerald goddes

"It's like you haven't changed at all" Laughed Ino as an old memory crossed her mined

"Realy?"Laughed Sakura,"How so?"

"Your the same Sakura-chan,you just got a little bit taller,but you still have your pink looks and your eyes like emeralds,you just gained some killograms,a chest and hot ass"She said as she described the changes that got place over the yers the were appart.

Sakura blushed,annoyd at the changes the Pig remarked in her.

"But you still get angry or annoyed easyly and your forehead is still large as a parking lot...or is it bigger?" Said Ino in a laughing-teasing manner

"**THAT'S IT! I'ma gonna kill ya! _Inner Sakura: Shannarooo!"_**Sakura emited

"And I suppose that inner Sakura is the same,ain't I right?"Ino smirked and winked at Sakura  
" Haha,verry funny Ino-pig!"

"Were Here !" yeled

"Finally!" Exhaled sakura in a exaspered way as she got out of the Ino did the same,they started walking twords the Mall's entrance

"Wow! Ino,This is so cool" Said Sakura like a 3 year old

"You really think so?" As Ino finished the question,her cell phone took it out of her purple D&G purce and pressed the answer button.

Ino:Alo?(Hello?)Ah buna Hinata ce faci?(oh,hi Hinata-Chan,Ehat's up?)

At the other and of the line:

_Hinata:Buna Ino,bine uite eu si gasca suntem in Mall Vitan si te-am sunat sa vii si tu cu noi(hi Ino,i'm fine i'm with the gang in Mall vitan and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us)_

Ino:mersi de invitatie Hinata dar sunt deja In Mall cu o veche prietena Din Japonia care s-a mutat azi in Romania si vreau sa v-o prezint,sunteti toti?( Hinata-chan thx for the invitation but i'm already in Mall Vitan with an old friend of mine fron Japan that moved in town today and i'd like the gang to meet her,are they with you?)

_Hinata:da sunt toti aici innafara de tine LOL si suntem la etajul 2 in fata La McDonalts(ya all the gand is here but you LOL and were at the secont floor in front of MCDonalds)_

Ino:Ok ne vedem in 5 minute ok?(ok the see you in 5 ok?)

_Hinata:Ok; _Said Nihata As she hung up

"Who was on teh phone?" Asked a curious Sakura

"Oh Hinata,she told me that the gang is here!lets go and meet them"

"Okey Donkey" Said Sakura as she fallowd Sakura true the crowd of people.

"So where are they?";Sakura asked while looking for Ino's friends,even tho she diden't know exactly how they looked,just from the description Ino told her.

"Well Hinata said they were in front of McDonalts,lets go and search for them there" Said Ino as she took a turn to the right.

"Hmmhm"Hummed Sakura in aprovance.

As they were walking some started to wistle and wink in their dirrection but they ignored teh pigs,no not ino,bot the men pigs!

"HEY INO!" Shouted someone

"huh?"Ino turns her head and looks in the direction the voice came from...

_**Tbc...-**_

* * *

**Haha I'm evil, **

**Clifffyyy! Mwhahaha :)**

**Stay tunned for next time...**


End file.
